A Fallen Angel's Recovery
by Cami-chan
Summary: Well this story is about Duo Maxwell the God of Death he gets into a fight and loses getting knocked out losing his memory now he wants to know how he is what happened and the person who did it he wants his revenge 2x4 CHAPTER 4 UP
1. Chapter 1

Duo opens his violet eyes slowly squinting from the brightness of the room, reaching up with his right hand covering his eyes he looks around through the small gap between his fingers and saw the light was comming from, a glass door to a small patio with the vertical blinds off to the sides. His chestnut colored hair hung loose around him, he blinked slowly finaly noticing the bandaging around his right hand. He pulled his hand back slowly examining the bandages small spots of dried blood on the palm, he squined his eyes just a bit lowering his hand looking around the room.  
  
"Where am I?" he asked himself "Who am i for that matter..." Duo laid in the king size bed the white sheets glowed with a tint of yellow from the sunflower yellow walls, the base of the bed was a rich glossy oak the hard wood floor shining as if it was just polished. Duo took in all the sights and the smell of fresh air that came from the glass sliding door that was cracked open letting in the fresh afternoon breeze in.  
  
Duo pushed himself into an upright position with one hand grabbing an edge of the silk like cotton sheets and throwing it off of himself his eyes met his legs, the left one covered in bandages and his right ankle in a soft cast. Duo blinked and raised an eye brow in question.  
  
"Well that would explain the lack of feeling in that leg, I guess." he said with a shrug moving his legs over the edge carefully and set his hands next to him his fingers curling around the edge. Looking around again he winced at a slight pain in head and reached up with his unbond hand for the back of his head as the pain grew. Closing his eyes tightly because of the stinging his head throbbed.  
  
"W-what is that..... w-why does my head hurt...." he snapped shaking his head quickly the pain going with it, he reopened his eyes slowly. Duo's violet hues landed on a small note on the night stand he reached over and snatched it up still snappy from the pain, he squinted his eyes trying to get his eyes to focus correctly. Slowly the words on the note came into focus and he read it outloud to himself..... 


	2. Chapter 2

Duo read the note outloud to himself...  
  
'Duo, So you've woken up good. There's some clothes in the drawers of the burea off to your right if you'd like you can put on some pajamas if you'd like because you might be more comforatable in them. Anyway you should brush your hair and braid it before you come down. Sally said you might have lost your memory so when you come down the stairs take the first left into the living room and then a sharp right into the kitchen we may be having breakfast or lunch depending on when you wake up we were so worried you slipped into a coma or something like that... well if you did loose your memory your probably wondering a whole bunch of things just come down and we'll try to explain everything the best we can..... --Quatre--'  
  
Duo blinks slowly as he finishes the note closing his eyes slowly "Who are they.... this Quatre person said he and the 'others' would explain more to me.... I guess I'll get changed and go downstairs.." he stood carefully on his feet, his knees shaking threatening to buckle under him. He made his way over to the burea dragging his right foot along limping on the other, he held onto the back of his head with his unbandaged hand the throbbing pain comming back. He winced asidentaly putting to much pressure on his ankle quickly pulling it up to take the pressure away, he reached out grabbing the edge of the cedar burea with his bandaged hand wincing once again now knowing that theres most likely a cut underneath the bandaging probably a rather large one also. He opens the top drawer slowly looking into it pulling out a pair of red plaid pants and throwing them over to the bed. Reaching down into the drawer again he pulls out a black shirt looking at it he sees a large machine thing the white letters under it say 'Deathscythe' he blinks.  
  
"What is this 'Deathscythe' ...." he let out a small sigh "Why don't I remember..." he winced at the pain in his head again, he shuts the drawer quickly limping back over to the bed sitting down on the edge he pulled the shirt over his head reaching back pulling his hair out from under the material. He massages his temples gently before puting the plaid pants over his black boxers. He stood slowly shuffling over to the burea once again looking into the mirror his face covered in bruises and cuts a bandage on his left cheek he reached up touching them gently before withdrawing his hand and reaching for a brush he wraped his thin white fingers around the black handle picking it up slowly his violet orbs still focused on his reflection.  
  
"What happened..." he asked himself once again brushing his chestnut locks the tangles slowly removed he reached over grabing a hair tie and looked at it for a second putting it around his wrist reaching behind his head parting his hair into three parts braiding them slowly his eyes moving back to the reflection in the mirror. Once he got to the end of his hair he tied the hair tie on blinking as his bangs slowly falling back down into his eyes, he turned slowly to the door shuffling over to it slowly his long white fingers tightening around the brass knob turning it gently to the right the lock clicking open. Duo pulled the door back exposing a huge corridor decorated with many different pictures the walls painted a soft blue, he turned to the right walking down the hall just a bit turning at the first picture he saw reaching up touching the frame his violet eyes widening his mouth hanging open his finger moving over a figure dressed in black with long chestnut hair braided hanging around his waist with violet eyes glittering, a gasp escaped his mouth.  
  
"Thats me....." he said quietly.... 


	3. Chapter 3

"thats me....." Duo said queitly his fingers running over the others in the photo, one was about as tall as him with dark brown hair that was cut into a messy style his shagged bangs hanging loosely over his colbalt eyes a slight twinge of a smile on his lips. The younge man wore a green tank top and blue jeans one hand in the jean pocket the other ontop of Duo's head.  
  
"Who is he..." he moves his fingers around landing on a taller figure his long brown bangs covering half of his face a glimmering green eye on the other side, his eyes expressing his happyness more than his face because there was no emotion on it besides his eyes. He was dressed in a blue turtle neck and tight jeans his hands were in his pockets. Duo looked back at his face and noticed a slight curve on one side of his lips.  
  
"He seems to be happy...." his hands move along and land on a younge man with dark ebony orbs yet they seemed to glisten his black hair pulled into a tight ponytail a smile on his face. He wore white clothes of some sort of traditional clothes from some country he didn't remeber which one, his hand were behind his back looking like the loner of the group.  
  
"Hmm he seems strong and proud..." his finger now landed on a girl with long blonde hair her bangs neatly cut she wore a blue summer dress rather casual one of her hands on the shoulder of the one with dark brown hair the other hidden behind her back her saphire eyes glistening with joy.  
  
"She is happy maybe a birthday party maybe..." his finger lands on the last person a boy with platinum blonde hair and deep aquamarine hues a pure flawless cream colored face, he wore a long sleeved pink shirt and a blue vest along with khaki pants and a pure white smile. Duo blinked slowly as his hand slowly fell his mouth hanging open.  
  
"Quatre.... thats you I remeber you but no one else why do I only remember you..." he wispers to himself and turns around walking as fast as he can without hurting himself to the large set of stairs and makes his way down making sure not to put to much pressure on either of his feet he takes the first left then a right leading him into the kitchen his faint eyes meeting a group of people surounding the table drinking coffee or tea and talking amongst themselves the first one to see him was Quatre he stood up smiling widely his tea falling out of his hand and it spilled all over the table he ran up to Duo and set his hands lightly on his shoulders.  
  
"Duo I..." Duo blinked slowly seeing Quatre was in tears searching for words and not finding them easily "I.. thought something really bad was going to happen....." Quatre burried his head into Duo's shoulder. Duo patted Quatre gently on the back.  
  
"It's ok Quatre...." 


	4. Chapter 4

"It's ok Quatre...." Duo smiled slightly thinking to himself 'Why do I remember him..' Quatre supped Duo's face in his pale delicate hands that were shaking slightly.  
  
"Duo... I'm so glad your ok.." Duo reached up touching Quatre's gentle hand with a single finger staring deep into Quatre's aqua hues his mind begining to un fog everything began to come back his mind slid into a flash back. -Flash Back Sequence-  
  
A young Duo stood there hidden in the shadows of the old church, soldiers stood around an old preist and a younger nun. Father Maxwell and Sister Helen, Duo told himself in his subconsious mind. The young Duo jumped out at the soldiers as both Father Maxwell and Sister Helen were struck down. Everything started to blur, he remebered running through the streets of the L2 colony and when he came back he found the Maxwell Church in ruins. Father Maxwell was dead Sister Helen dieing Duo ran to Sister Helen and she died infront of him he broke down crying, he had lost the only family he had ever had.... everything went black... -End of Sequence-  
  
Duo gasped and closed his eyes painfully putting his hands on Quatre's shoulders squeezing weakly. His face showed his pain when he reopened his eyes he felt tears streaming down his cheeks. Quatre looked at Duo and brushed his tears away gently.  
  
"What's wrong Duo.." he asked in a gentle voice Duo looked up memories still rushing back looking deep into Quatre's shimmering aqua orbs.  
  
"I'm starting to remember..." tears continued to fall as he spoke "... from the very begining.... Father Maxwell, Sister Helen, L2, Solo...." Duo wrapped his arms around Quatre helplessly crying into his shoulder. "My awful childhood that I still wish to forget" more and more memories came back as he stood there. Quatre stood there holding him patting his back gently trying to comfort him. They stood there for a long while, Quatre comforting Duo as he remembered everything that had happened to him in his life.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Author's note: It's not over yet sorry about not putting this chapter up sooner I had a little bit of writers block. Thanks please Review!! 


End file.
